Aspects of the disclosures herein generally relate to the field of storage systems, and, more particularly, to detecting persistent events within a storage system
Far removed from single hard drives, storage systems can include many different controllers, devices, and other components, from many different manufacturers. The components that make up the storage system might all compete for various shared resources. Further, communication among some components competing for the shared resources may not be possible, making coordination of resource sharing difficult. Common protocols used to communicate might have been designed when storage systems were simpler and more homogenous, and thus might lack functionality useful to a particular storage system or component within a storage system.